marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Little Sky (Earth-616)
, (As Portal) | HistoryText = Charles Little Sky was a member of Thomas Firehart's (Puma) tribe. When a shaman identified Charles as having "special abilities," he ran away to New York City in fear. While working at Ellis Island as a caretaker, Puma tracked Charles down. The Avengers, Thor, Captain America, and Gilgamesh were at the centre when Puma appeared, and in the ensuing battle, Charles reacted in fear by activating a portal. Through this portal came the U-Foes, who had been trapped in another dimensional plane. Eventually, Charles escaped through another portal. While in absence, Charles accumulated various weaponry, and wound up having to kill (in self-defence) Kistur, a Mahari alien wearing a Darkhawk armour. When Charles reappeared at a musuem where Chris Powell (Darkhawk) and his family were, he thought Darkhawk was a comrade of the dead Mahari. Portal's relationship with Darkhawk has changed over the years. When Portal was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Darkhawk, Sleepwalker, and Spider-Man came to his aid. Later, when Darkhawk "2.0" fell ill, Portal took over DH's heroing responsibilities in New York. Later, he helped Darkhawk fight against the the reborn Kistur, now going by the name of Overhawk, and an army of his fellow space-pirates. Director of A.R.M.O.R. Some time after, he become the leader of A.R.M.O.R., an organization tasked with keeping an eye on all extra-dimensional activity in the planet. When reports of strange occurrences in Man-Things swamp began to surface, the Initiative team responsible for Florida was called. Transporting himself and the rest of the team to the location, he discovers that the Nexus of All Realities came into sync with a wave universe infested with zombies, and they were then attacked by zombies, who zombified, most of the Command team. Portal then had to save himself and Jennifer Kale, from a zombified Seige. Little Sky decides to led A.R.M.O.R.'s containment of the situation. He recruited Machine Man and Jocasta to retrieve a blood sample from the alternate Earth so that Morbius could create a vaccine against the zombie plague. He took the two synthetic beings there himself, pointing out that he wasn't only the director but also the designated driver. Unfortunately, the Morbius he was working with had been replaced by a zombie counterpart and caused an outbreak within A.R.M.O.R. central command, the Hollow. Little Sky fought along with Jocasta and Machine Man to contain the outbreak, but at least one zombie managed to escape via the teleportation bay. He tasked Morbius to assemble the Midnight Sons and track the remaining infected down. When Lyra arrived on Earth-616 from her native alternate future, Little Sky and A.R.M.O.R. were on the job. Not only did he have to contend with the daughter of Thundra and the Hulk, but he also had the ever present problem of Norman Osborn and H.A.M.M.E.R. watching for him to make the slightest mistake. Since Osborn had come to power, Little Sky had to keep vigilant to stop Osborn from having A.R.M.O.R. go the way of S.H.I.E.L.D. Little Sky had a contingency plan to deal with someone like Lyra, and that contingency's name was She-Hulk. Unfortunately, it was the Dark Avengers who ended up apprehending Lyra, and she was held in Avengers Tower instead of the Hollow as Little Sky would have wanted. | Powers = Teleportation through any dimensional plane. | Abilities = Highly trained in combat gymnastics by tribal elders. Knowledge of alien technology. | Strength = Athlete | Weaknesses = None | Equipment = Protective armor fashioned from alien technology. | Transportation = Teleportation. | Weapons = Various; includes powerful energy rifle. | Notes = * Although some believe the teleportation abilities lie within his armour, he is in fact a mutant. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants Category:Teleporters Category:198 Mutants